The Power of Cinnamon
by Tsuki no Kodomo
Summary: Ryou's baking has always been important to him, so when Bakura decides that there's nothing better than his secret cinnamon treat Ryou immediately sets out to prove him wrong. OneShot BakuraxRyou drabble


The Power of Cinnamon

A misty blue light filled the room, and a sleeping form groaned in protest to the thing that threatened to interrupt its sleep. However, even the King of Thieves couldn't thwart the sun, and he soon woke, blinking up as a shadow moved to protect his still tender retinas from the light.

"Good morning, Bakura," an angel smiled down at him, the light from the sun behind him making his halo apparent for a moment. There was silence, and then the angel pouted.

"… Ah… g'morning, Ryou," Bakura mumbled, shifting to sit up, scratching his head a little. The angel's face lit up a little again.

"School's closed today… I know you were planning on having some alone time, but… We're a little snowed in."

"… Why isn't the sun snowed _out_ in that case?" reddy-brown eyes looked up, and green eyes turned to the window. Bakura's eyes soon followed.

The snow was piled to the top of the window – there really wasn't any direct sun coming through. In fact, the whole room was cast in a beautiful blue glow, giving both his, and Ryou's hair a slightly bluer tint than usual.

Clearing his throat, Ryou looked back to him, and smiled. "I've made apple cinnamon pancakes, to hopefully cheer you up after this devastating blow to your personal spa – Bakura!" the light laughed as Bakura fled from the room, rather grateful he'd made plenty.

As he entered the kitchen, Bakura made a stunning display of his table manners – for once, the table was actually remaining clean. "I take it they're acceptable?" he giggled to himself. Bakura purred in response, chewing the pancakes with utmost love.

Ryou carefully sat himself across from Bakura, delicately cutting a piece and eating, while watching the spirit across from him. Finishing a few pancakes himself, Ryou eventually just leaned his chin in one hand and watched his darker half, with a look of sheer amusement.

After a while, Bakura's consumption process ceased, and he leaned back, rather contentedly staring at his empty plate. Ryou giggled.

"I've made these before, and you didn't like them _that_ much," he grinned.

He received two blinks, and then the spirit sat up. "You've never made those before. You've made apple pancakes before, yes… but not apple cinnamon."

"You like cinnamon then?" green eyes lit with surprise. "You should have said something sooner! I would have made more things with cinnamon!"

Bakura grinned suddenly, leaning forward. "I already have the very best cinnamon dessert. I doubt there's a single thing you could make to so much as equal it."

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

A smirk. "No. A fact."

White hair was suddenly turned to him, as Ryou stood with a huff, and turned away. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" he stated, before exiting the room. Bakura just blinked, somewhat baffled, before he sat back in the chair to stroke his stomach with a sigh.

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock, and Ryou sat in a kitchen, full of desserts, sighing around at the mess. He wasn't sure why, but seeing all the things around him depressed him somewhat. He'd made every cinnamon dessert he could think of, and yet he had a horrible sensation in his stomach.

Suddenly, he stomped a foot and stood. _Bakura will definitely like _something_ in here, I'm sure! _He nodded, though a small part of him wondered why his chest still ached at the idea that Bakura felt he couldn't make anything better.

"Bakura!" The call rang through the house, and Bakura slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Have you really been in there all day?" he blinked, though not yet looking into the kitchen.

"… I hope you're hungry," Ryou huffed, before moving to shove Bakura into the kitchen. Bakura stood in awe, staring at the counters, and table, all filled with desserts.

"What's… what's all this?" the thief's eyes turned to Ryou, eyes wide with surprise.

"… Cinnamon. We'll just see if I haven't made something to top… whatever… just eat," Ryou sighed, leaning in the doorway. Bakura stared a moment more, and Ryou gave him an annoyed noise. "What, none of it is good enough to even try?"

"… Ryou… When I said there wasn't a cinnamon dessert you could make to top my favorite… I meant _you_," Bakura sweatdropped a little, and Ryou gave him a blank look.

"… But… I'm not a dessert."

"You might as well be," Bakura laughed, "and you smell like cinnamon… that's… that's why I like cinnamon. Because you smell like cinnamon."

Ryou's face reddened somewhat and he glanced off to the room. "… then… what am I going to do with all these desserts…?"

"… Oh come on, you're not even going to help remove the hook in my gut, now? … That wasn't easy to admit you know…" Bakura shifted from one foot to another, watching the wall above Ryou's head.

Ryou looked at him, and bit his lip. "Well… I would but… the only thing… that I can really think to comment is… 'how do you know that I taste better than my food?'…"

Matching expressions lit identical faces, both burning with red. "Well… that's not to say… I haven't _thought_ about… I mean, I've more than thought about… I… almost tried to… and… but I didn't wanna freak you out… so…"

Ryou giggled lightly, and despite being red still, he slipped forward, to place a chaste kiss on Bakura's still stuttering mouth, effectively silencing him. Unfortunately, the kiss was all too short for Bakura's liking, and he let out a groan as soon as Ryou moved away.

"… Us both being guys… doesn't freak you out…?" he asked, quietly, watching his light move to cover up some of the desserts.

"… Nah… I mean… it might have before, but Yami and Yuugi's relationship… made the idea a little less freaky."

"… Strange, 'cause it rather traumatized me," Bakura grumbled, and Ryou just giggled in response.

"Actually, in Yuugi's own words… 'I shouldn't have to choose one person over another just for their gender – I want to be able to love who I love.'" Ryou looked to Bakura, "and… I love you."

Bakura smiled. "… I'm glad. I'm very glad."

"… Good. Now help me figure out what to do with all this baking!"

Many hours later, the snow had melted, and the evening sun was trickling through the window at long last, but two figures on the couch were completely oblivious. There was a soft groan, and then…

"… I feel sick…"

"You and me both. Ya shouldn'a baked so many goodies."

"… ugh… I hate cinnamon…"

* * *

_A/N: Just a little drabble that got stuck in my head when someone mentioned that it was "Practically a rule that cinnamon is the only thing that makes Bakura hyper." I was too lazy to try and figure out how a hyper Bakura would act (terrifyingly, though, I'm sure) so I thought I'd write a semi-sweet tendershipping drabble instead, for the fun of it. I should really stick to one-shots. -Sweatdrop-_


End file.
